Diskussionsfaden:Sawbones194/@comment-11980821-20150705151731/@comment-25136035-20150705193927
Ich meinte Wheelsof Lull. Der andere Mod ist Moon and Star - Meine Vorstellung des Nerevarine hat er, auch wenn meine Erwartungen astronomisch und praktisch unerfüllbar waren, tatsächlich trotzdem vollkommen erfüllt und übertroffen - Genau so hätte ich ihn mir vorgestellt, und zudem ist das Voiceacting auf Level von Bethesda, und wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass das ein Mod ist, hätte ich es nicht bemerkt. Zum upgraden: Wie gesagt, ich upgrade auch nicht alle paar Monate - Das ist teuer, stress und lohnt am Ende nichtmal, abgesehen davon, dass ich das mit einem Laptop ohnehin nicht könnte. Allerdings herrscht in deiner Argumentation ein Denkfehler - Es stimmt zwar, dass Konsolen nicht upgradebar sind und deshalb auch in fünf Jahren noch up to date - Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie in fünf Jahren deshalb auch grafisch besser geworden sind. Die Konsole von 2013 ist zwar möglicherweise 2018 noch aktuell, die Grafikleistung ist es aber überhaupt nicht. Das bedeutet, dass wenn ich mir 2013 einen PC kaufe, der mehr Power hat als eine Konsole, dieser auch 2018 noch mehr Power hat als eine Konsole, auch ohne "Upgrades". 2018 schafft mein Laptop immer noch mehr Grafikpower als PS4/Xbox, selbst wenn meine Hardware dann in die Jahre gekommen ist, von daher sehe ich den Punkt da nicht so wirklich. Genauso wie mit der Maus und Tastatur: Der Vorteil am PC ist, dass man wählen kann. Es gibt Spiele, da spiele ich lieber mit Maus & Tastatur, und es gibt welche, da ziehe ich den Controller vor. Skyrim spiele ich ehrlich gesagt mit beiden gleich gerne - Wenn ich also Bock habe, mit Controller zu zocken, dann schließe ich den an, wenn ich Bock habe, mit Tastatur und Maus reinzuhauen, mache ich das. Den Vorteil hätte ich auf PS3 nicht. Und die 08/15 Mods mag ich ja auch nicht. Ich habe nur Mods, welche Blockbusterformat haben. Und gerade weil ich, wie du, Lore im Spiel haben möchte, sind Mods für mich unverzichtbar. Ich habe zB die 36 Lehren als Bücher in Skyrim gemoddet, weil ich die nun mal cool finde. Moon and Star so wie Wheels of Lull finde ich auch extremst nice, (Sotha Sil ist übrigens nicht tot, da er in C0DA ja sogar zusammen mit Almalexia vorkommt - Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er ein Gott war), ebenso Dinge wie "Beyond Skyrim", die es mir möglich machen, nach Cyrodiil zu reisen, nach Hochfels, Morrowind und was weiß ich wo. Sinn der Sache ist ja, Content zu liefern, den Bethesda in ihrer begrenzten Zeit nicht schaffen konnten. Da Content Zeit und Zeit Geld ist, ist es ja durchaus auch verständlich, dass nicht alles, was so ein Held erleben k önnte, dargestellt werden kann, aber wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, es nachzuliefern, und mir selbst so praktisch unendlich viele kostenlose DLC zu besorgen, und dann nur die, die ich auch möchte, was ist daran auszusetzen? thumb|left|400px|Oder Dinge wie Rucksäcke, die zwar da sind, aber nicht ausrüstbar, und die auf jeden, jeden Fall lorefreundlich sind. thumb|400px|Nur mal so als Beispiel, wie das aussehen kann... Und das ist sicherlich im Interesse Bethesdas, wenn Skyrim wie Next Gen aussieht.